


The Last Time

by Lexilindale35



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bellarke Fic Week, Death, F/M, Mugging, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexilindale35/pseuds/Lexilindale35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TUMBLR PROMPT:</p>
<p>Person B (Clarke) knows they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A (Bellamy) and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this prompt and decided to give it a try.  
> I hate killing characters. Be that as it is, you'll have to read this to find out what happens.  
> Just a mini fan fiction I did for fun.  
> hope you enjoy =)

The mugger had gotten away. He had my bag, my wallet, everything except my phone that I kept in my pocket. I had been stupid to believe fighting him off would be smart. I wasn’t stronger than him, I wasn’t stronger than someone with a knife. I didn’t think he would use it, of course that was before he pushed the weapon inside my stomach and twisted it for good measure.

My hands were shaking as I felt the blood spilling on my shirt. I looked down at the blue fabric. It was soaked with blood, I only had a few minutes left. I was going to lose too much blood, I wasn’t going to survive this. I looked down the alley and then the other end. There was no one there to help me. I couldn’t find my voice to call for help. I was all alone, there was nothing I could do.

My eyes filled with tears as I saw the alleyway start to spin. I coughed, my chest hurt. I squeezed my eyes shut, there was no time to get help. They wouldn’t make it here in time. I wouldn’t leave without hearing his voice one last time. I wouldn’t let him lose me without telling him one last time just how much I loved him. 

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and clicked on his name. The dial tone was long, “Clarke.”

I smiled at his voice. My best friend, the one person I had hated more than anyone else in the world had turned into the one person I loved the most. I coughed again, “Bell,” my voice was soft, I could feel the effects of blood loss getting to me.

I shouldn’t have fought off my feelings. We hadn’t even gotten to be together for a year and now I was losing everything. I fought down the hysteria that was gathering in my throat. I took in a deep breath, as well as I could without giving away my situation. I wouldn’t let him know what was happening. I wouldn’t take him away from his sister.

“Is something wrong?” he sounded worried. 

He was helping Octavia with the new baby. He had been worried about leaving me by myself, he hated that I walked home at night. He told me countless times that I was going to get hurt. I didn’t listen, I still took the shortcut through the alley. I still had my big black school bag on my shoulder.

I winced, sitting down, “I’m fine,” I heard the pain in my own voice, knowing he would hear it as well, “I just missed you.”  
I could hear his smile, “I miss you too, Clarke. You should see Octavia’s mini me. She’s so cute. I can’t wait for you to meet her. I wish you would’ve come with me.”

I wish I would’ve went with him too. I wouldn't be here in the alleyway with a gaping wound in my chest. I felt a tear on my cheek as I heard the sirens in the distance, “did she decide on a name yet?”

“Ella. She looks like a little princess,” he sounded so in love with his niece it hurt my heart to know this would be our last conversation. I closed my eyes, thinking about his face. I loved tracing the lines of his freckles, I loved watching his smile appear as I did it. I loved him, it had taken me too long to realize how much I loved him.

Another tear fell down my cheek, “I love you,” I felt the need to say it out loud. 

“I love you too,” he sounded worried again. The happiness from the baby talk was fading. He let out a slow breath, “Clarke you’re scaring me. Tell me what’s wrong. I can come home earlier if you need me to.”

I shook my head, “no I’m fine. I’m fine. I just really needed to hear your voice. School was hard today. You make it easier to handle.”

There was a pause, I heard him say something to someone that wasn’t near the phone, “Bell,” he focused back on me, “tell me that story. The one about our future.”

“We’re going to find a white house with a fence. You and me we’re going to get married in front of all our friends and family, I’ll finally get to call you mine. Then I’ll carry you across the threshold and we’ll live happily ever after. You’ll become this amazing artist, with paintings all around the house. I’ll be a detective by then, chasing down all the criminals in our beautiful town. There will be two children, maybe more if we find that making them is more fun than the practice we’re having now,” he paused, I heard his sister laugh, “but most importantly I will love and support you every single day we are together. Because you’re it for me Clarke Griffin. You are my life and I don’t know what I’d do without you in my world.”

As I listened to his voice my fear started to fade. He was my rock even before when I thought I hated him. There's a fine line between love and hate. He could talk me into anything, he could give me one simple look and I was gone. He was my safe haven, which was why I called him before anyone else.

I thought about his lips, for a moment I felt his breath against mine. I smiled, remembering our last kiss before he went off to help his sister with her new baby. I didn't resent him or her, I just remembered our kiss, his hands on my waist, my lips moving with his. God I loved him, I loved that he belonged to me.

I smiled, thinking about the future that wouldn’t come to pass. Bellamy sighed, “love you,” I whispered one last time.

I closed my eyes, feeling the fight leaving me. I pressed my hand against my chest, the blood getting darker. I coughed, blood coming up my throat, “Clarke are you in the alley? Clarke what happened. I swear to god if you’re hurt I will come home right now. Clarke.”

I couldn’t answer him. The phone fell from my hand onto the ground beside me and I passed out from the pain.

 

******

_Bellamy_

 

The lights were blinding as I raced towards the hospital. I called 911 the moment Clarke stopped talking. I could hear the sirens, I could hear the voices. I knew she was in that damn alley taking the shortcut back home to our apartment. I told her it wasn’t safe, but she never listened to me. I banged my hand against the wheel of the car as I raced towards her. I shouldn’t have stayed on the phone with her. I should’ve realized something was wrong. She had been acting differently, holding a normal conversation as if it would be our last.

I wouldn’t lose her. I wouldn’t let her die on me, not when I wasn’t there to try and save her. She was my life, she was my world. Nothing else made sense if she wasn’t there beside me. I tried to fight off the tears, but it was hard. I swallowed the lump in my throat, throwing my door open the moment I pulled to a stop outside the ER.

I ran into the lobby, the nurses looking up at my frazzled state, “my fiancee, Clarke Griffin. She was brought here, please tell me where she is. Please tell me she’s going to be okay.”

The nurse looked down at her paperwork. She sighed, “she’s been taken into surgery. She’s lost a lot of blood,” I nodded, knowing that was a bad sign. I took in a deep breath, fighting off the urge to scream at this woman. I just wanted to know how she was, “the doctor will be out as soon as he knows anything.”

I walked towards the chairs, my heart dropping as I looked around me. I had spent too long with Octavia. I should’ve made Clarke skip class and come with me. There were so many things I should’ve done, sitting there waiting to hear if she was still alive made me realize how foolish I had been. It had taken us too long to admit our feelings. Now I was so close to losing her before I got the chance to have her.

“Monty,” I grabbed his arm when he came walking through the lobby. He was a nurse here, “Clarke got hurt. Do you know where she is?”

He sighed, “I was there when they brought her in. She lost a lot of blood, Bell. I know they were working on getting an IV in her. She’s lucky her veins hadn’t collapsed yet. Right now the doctor’s with her.”

I wiped away a tear as I stood there staring at this man, “so she’s going to be okay?”  
He shook his head, “I honestly don’t know. They pushed me out of the room when I said she as my friend. They didn’t want my emotions clouding my judgement. I’m in the dark same as you.”

I fell back down onto the seat, my heart racing. I thought about the moment I fell in love with her, when she slapped me across the face for a smart comment I made about her dress. That was the same moment I grabbed her wrist from slapping me a second time and pressed my mouth to hers. Our first kiss. 

She had been the first for everything with me. My first love, my first dream of wanting a future together. She made Octavia fall in love with her almost instantly, she had gotten under my skin in less than a year. I wanted my life to start and end with this woman. Now she was fighting for her life and I was trying not to be angry with her.

I shook my head trying to remember what I said before I left. I couldn’t even remember our last kiss. A quick peck on the lips when I ran off to be with my sister? Was it the morning before I left or the night when we were together? I didn’t realize we might not get another one, I never thought something like this would happen.

I pulled at my curls, they were longer than I liked. Clarke had been on me to get a haircut and I couldn’t find the time. I was too busy at work, but I had found the time to take off and be with Octavia. I covered my face with my hands, feeling the burden of her life on my shoulders. I missed her, I shouldn’t have stayed another week. I should’ve come home. 

Monty pulled my hand into his, “she loves you. She always has.”

I nodded, my eyes still closed as someone fell down beside me, “I know. I told her every single day not to take that alley home. I didn’t care if it was shorter, it was dangerous,” I sighed, “I should’ve been there with her.”

“She’s strong,” Raven was beside me, her hand on my shoulder now, “she’ll pull through this.”

I opened my eyes, the tears making her blurry, “God I hope you’re right. I can’t lose her.”

“If you do we both know she’d want you to go on,” her voice was soft. 

I knew she was right, Clarke wouldn’t want to hear me tell her my life was over because she was gone. She would want me to pick up the pieces, she wouldn’t want me to stop loving because I couldn’t love her. I nodded my head, looking away from Raven.

“She called me,” my voice broke, my hand falling down. I was staring at the floor, “she told me she missed me, that she loved me. She sounded so normal, like nothing was wrong. When she passed out, I realized something was wrong. I should’ve realized that wasn’t Clarke to call me for no reason in the middle of the day. I should’ve remembered she just came from class. I should’ve called 911 before she lost more blood.”

Raven sighed, pulling me into her arms as the tears started. I couldn’t stop them as they fell, feeling like the world was already darker without her. I didn’t know if she would live or die, but I knew that I wouldn’t be able to pick up the pieces as easily as she would want me to. My life would lose the light, the brightest spot if she didn’t pull through this. I loved her too much to say goodbye this way.

“Mr. Blake?” I heard my voice and I looked up. Raven laced her fingers through mine and then squeezed it gently, “your fiancee is the strongest woman I’ve ever met. That or she’s got someone smiling down on her. She needed a lot of blood, and once I found the vein that was broken I patched her up. She’s still under from the surgery, but she should wake up soon.”

I don’t think I’ve ever felt more relief, more alive in any other moment. I stood up without thinking and hugged the doctor. He laughed, patting my arm as I pulled away, “thank you.”

“You can go see her now. She should wake up soon.”

I followed him down the hallway, my heart racing as Monty and Raven fell behind. I opened the door, seeing her little body there on the bed made me realize just how much I loved her. I fell down in the chair beside her bed, picking up her cold hand. I squeezed it, feeling all the emotions I had been fighting earlier come rushing back.

I looked down at her, taking it all in. There was a bruise on the side of her jaw, a cut that ran down her cheek. She looked tired, dark circles were under her eyes. I wanted to kiss away the pain, to kiss her awake and tell her I would never leave her again. I felt my blood boil knowing the person who hurt her had gotten away before they met me.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again, Clarke,” I whispered, her eyes still closed, “please don’t leave me. I know I can do this without you, but I don’t want to. It doesn’t matter without you here with me.”

I brought her hand up to my mouth and kissed it softly. My heart soared when I felt her fingers curl around mine, her eyes fluttered open. She was staring at me, she looked confused. Her blue eyes were the prettiest I had ever seen.

Clarke looked towards me and I could breathe again, “hi,” she winced and looked around.

I smiled, shaking my head and pulling her close, "I thought I lost you," I whispered, kissing her forehead, "don't scare me like that again.”

She sighed, her eyes fluttering closed again. She opened them slowly. Then she winced, looking at me, "what happened? How did I get here?”

I ran my hand through my hair, reminding myself to get it cut as soon as she was released, "you called me. I realized something was wrong when you passed out. I called an ambulance and left Octavia's to meet you here.”

Clarke looked at the wall in front of me, her eyes searching for an answer that wasn’t there. She sighed, looking down at her hands, “I didn’t think I would make it. I thought,” there were tears in her eyes, “I just wanted to hear your voice. I wanted to know you were happy. I knew I should call for help, but when I reached for my phone the only person I wanted to help me was you,” she forced a smile.

My heart hurt as I realized in what could’ve been her final moments, she was thinking about me and my feelings. Always caring, always sacrificing. That’s the reason I fell in love with her in the first place. I took in a breath, shaking my head as I smiled down at her. 

I smoothed back her hair, running my finger lightly down the side of her face, “how do you feel?”  
“Like I got stabbed,” she winced as I pressed my lips to her forehead and she looked at me again, “you aren’t supposed to be here.”

I laughed, “you called me instead of an ambulance. You got lucky Clarke. Please don’t do that again. I love you too much to lose you,” I said a little harder than I should’ve. Then my voice broke, “Clarke I've told you a million times not to take that alley.”

She rolled her eyes, "I know, I know. I just don't like to walk around it when I'm tired. I've never gotten hurt before, and it was my fault. I tried to fight him.”

She took in a breath, wincing from the pain. I shook my head, “it’s okay, it doesn't matter. I'll pick you up every single day if I have to. Just rest," my heart hurt looking at her laying there fragile and weak. She was always so strong, "I love you too you know.”

She gave me that beautiful smile, "I know. That's why I called you. I thought no matter what I would die. I didn't want to do without hearing your voice one last time.”

I squeezed her fingers gently, kissing her lips softly. My eyes filled with tears again, "well next time make sure I'm not a hundred miles away and can get here faster.”

She rolled her eyes as I took in a deep breath, "I'm a big girl Bell, I can take care of myself.”

I nodded, "yes I can see that since we're sitting in a hospital," that got a smile out of her. I cleared my throat, "the doctor said you were extremely lucky. Your dad was watching over you, he made sure you stayed here with me.”

This time she squeezed my hand, "he always did have a thing for you.”

I wiped away a tear, helping her sit up slowly. We sat there staring at each other, realizing how close we had come to losing the other. I held her hand, I would never let her go. I made that solemn vow sitting there as Raven and Monty came in to check on her.

A few hours later the nurses were kicking us out so Clarke could rest. Before she laid back down, I looked at her left hand, smiling as the diamond caught my attention. She said yes without a second thought when I proposed two months ago. We were so good together, that's what everyone always told us. Even if we fought like cats and dogs, at the end of the day she was the one I wanted to hold in my arms.

She was the only one I ever wanted to kiss goodnight.

"I love you, Clarke," I watched as the nurse helped her laid back down. Before the nurse had to physically remove me, I pushed her hair down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Bellamy Blake," her voice was thick with sleep. I smiled at her words, taking in a breath as the realization that she really was safe came crashing down. She was going to be fine, she was getting stronger with each moment that passed. 

We were out of the woods. She would be coming home with me.

I leaned down and kissed her lips, the medicine already making her tired, "sleep well Princess. I promise I'll be right here when you wake up.”

Her dad was watching over her, I knew that much was true. But down here, I was going to do everything I could to make sure nothing like this ever happened again. She wasn’t fragile or weak, she wasn’t a damsel in distress who needed saving. Clarke wasn’t a princess, contrary to the nickname I gave her a few years ago. She didn’t need me to save her.

She might not need a prince to save her, but that didn’t mean I wouldn’t try. I’d do everything and anything to protect her. Nothing else in this world made sense to me except that blonde hair, blue eyed girl who somehow fell in love with someone like me.

 


End file.
